


Girl Meets The College Experience

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: Rilaya-verse [22]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Future Fic, No real point, Pregnancy, Recreational Drug Use, aside from just fluff, but they're cute though, gmw, so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Riley and Maya recount a fun memory from college.(or: A sequel to Cordially Invited, I guess? Also a prequel? Whatever, I like it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Girl Meets Cordially Invited, it might help you understand who Wren is and her deal, but you'll probably get the idea anyway. Enjoy!

"Water, pineapple, and a very hard chair!"

 

Wren answered fast and loud her mother's question of how to help her as she waddled uncomfortably into her childhood home. Riley dutifully dashed to the kitchen to make preparations for her daughter's comfort while Maya, chuckling from the living room, continued sitting comfortably with a sketchbook.

 

"Hey, tubby!" She called to her increasingly aggravated child. "You need us to take the door off the hinges?"

 

Wren stopped her slow progress toward her destination to glare at the blonde.

 

"Oh no, Ma, don't get up! I'm FINE shlepping your grandchild around in the middle of the summer without any support!"

 

Maya rose, laughing.

 

"Isn't that what you've got a husband for?"

 

"And a Mommy!" Riley chimed as she guided Wren to the kitchen table, where waited a cushionless chair, a tall glass and a bowl of yellow fruit.

 

"Oh!" Wren exclaimed, plopping down. "I knew one of you loved me! You've always been my favorite, Mom!"

 

Riley beamed and hugged her daughter from behind as the extremely pregnant woman devoured the pineapple.

 

"And Archie had to work today," Wren mumbled, mouth full. "Thank god I'm a teacher. I can't imagine having to keep working with this wrecking ball in my shirt!"

 

"Oh, cry me a river! I worked until the day you kicked your way out!"

 

Maya, her sardonic smirk failing to mask her glowing pride, leaned in and kissed Wren on the cheek, eliciting a wide grin from the soon-to-be-mother.

 

"Well, it won't be long now!" Riley could barely hold back her excitement as she sat down next to her daughter. 

 

"Ugh, yes!" Wren hollered after downing the entire glass of water. "Maybe then I'll finally get a full night's sleep!"

 

Her mothers burst out laughing at this.

 

"Ooooh, kiddo, get ready to look back on this as the golden period!"

 

Wren acted offended, but her smile gave her away. She adored seeing her mothers laugh together.

 

"C'mon, I couldn't have been THAT bad!"

 

Riley put a hand on her shoulder between chuckles.

 

"No, no, little plum, you were just... well, you were just hungry... a lot."

 

"And cranky."

 

"Gassy, too."

 

"A little colicky."

 

"A little?!"

 

"Ok!" Wren finally managed with a laugh. "That's enough pep talk for one--oh!"

 

The mothers immediately perked up, ready to rush her to the hospital when Wren raised a hand.

 

"No, he's just kicking. I think he likes hearing you two."

 

Riley smiled even wider, leaning in close to her tummy.

 

"AND WE LOVE YOU, LITTLE RILEY!"

 

Maya frowned. "She's not naming him that."

 

Riley huffed. "Hey, it works perfectly well as a boy's name! You're just jealous that we can't name him Maya!"

 

Wren couldn't hold back the giant grin that flooded onto her face as she watched the banter between her parents. She reached out to grab each of their hands.

 

"What?" Maya asked.

 

"I just... I'm so grateful for you guys. You know that, right?"

 

Riley and Maya smiled warmly at their daughter, then at each other, linking their own hands to complete the circle.

 

"The feeling's mutual, sweetheart." 

 

Maya finally sat down at the table, snatching a piece of pineapple from her daughter.

 

"So, since sleeping's not gonna happen, what else are you looking forward to after you're done?"

 

"You mean besides the baby?"

 

Maya shrugged. "Eh."

 

Riley glared playfully at her wife. "Just remember, plum, no drinking while you're breastfeeding!"

 

"That said," Maya added, raising a finger, "drunk babies are pretty hilarious."

 

Wren chuckled and shook her head, absently.

 

"Y'know, I was never that much of a drinker, so that hasn't been so bad, but boy do I miss smoooooooo--" Wren extended the word, trying to transmute it mid-sylable once she remembered who she was talking to. "--oooooooooked salmon?" The sentence became a question as she tested her success.

 

She failed.

 

"WREN, you were SMOKING?!?!" Riley's eyes were wide, her nostrils flaring. "Do you know how dangerous tobacco use is?!?!"

 

Wren looked away. "Well, I wasn't... I didn't smoke TOBACCO, exactly..."

 

Her parents paused a moment before exhaling in relief.

 

"Oh, thank god! Nicotine is seriously addictive, Wren."

 

Their daughter looked extremely confused.

 

"Wait, you... you guys get that I was talking about pot, right?"

 

The women shrugged.

 

"What, you don't think we were ever in college?" Maya chuckled. "Jesus, my last two years were a smokey haze. I THINK I graduated?"

 

"You did, Peaches. I was there."

 

Wren shook her head in astonishment.

 

"Wow! I mean... you never told me..."

 

"Dude, you're our kid. We weren't gonna give you tacit permission to do a bunch of drugs. But hey, you're a grown-up now! We trust you. What you do is your business."

 

"As long as you NEVER do it while driving or taking care of baby Riley!"

 

"She's NOT naming him Riley!"

 

"Oh, what are you, the Naming Police?!"

 

"Damn right! Wanna see my badge?"

 

Wren had lived with her mothers long enough to recognize when loving banter was about to transition into nauseatingly overt flirting. She jumped back in to stop it.

 

"So, OK... Ma, I'm not exactly shocked about..."

 

"Thank you," Maya said with a small bow.

 

"But Mom? YOU got high?"

 

Riley blushed, looking to the side bashfully as Maya hugged her and began laughing.

 

"Your mom got stoned exactly once, and it was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

 

"Oh, man..." Wren giggled, adjusting in her chair to get more comfortable, "That's a story I'm gonna need right now!"

 

Riley pushed down her embarrassment, replacing it with righteous, and false, indignation.

 

"Well, as usual, your mother was being a bad influence, and--"

 

"Oh HELL no!" Maya interrupted. "No WAY are you pinning this on me!"

 

Riley looked away innocently, her lip curling into a grin.

 

Wren rubbed her hands excitedly as Maya leaned forward, her hand still tangled with her wife's.

 

"Ok, so it's junior year and we're sitting in our dorm room..."

 

\-----

 

_29 years earlier_

"Mayaaaaaaaa, pleeeeeeeeease?"

 

Riley pulled on the sleeve of Maya's hoodie, her chin resting on the shorter girl's shoulder. Her face was stretched in a pleading grimace while her girlfriend's was the picture of willpower.

 

"Nope. No way. Your parents would never forgive me."

 

The brunette sat up on the bench of their makeshift Bay Window (constructed from egg crates, bungie cords and floral cushions), defiance on her face.

 

"Oh, come on! We're 20! You don't think they ever tried it in college?"

 

"Sweetie, if it weren't for the concrete evidence, I wouldn't swear that your parents had even had sex, let alone tried drugs!"

 

Riley smiled devilishly, nuzzling up against Maya.

 

"Well, the boat's already sailed on that one..."

 

Maya cocked an eyebrow, preferring this line of conversation.

 

"... so why not go all the way and get me smoked out?"

 

"First of all," Maya couldn't help but giggle, "no one says it that way, and second of all, I am not getting you high! Ask Zay! I get mine from him, anyway."

 

"But Peaches, I really want my first time to be with you!"

 

Maya smirked. "Are we talking about the other thing again?"

 

Riley leaned over and grabbed a long, lingering kiss from her soulmate's lips, leaving the blonde more than a little lightheaded. 

 

"I just..." Riley said, earnestly, "You really like doing it, and I wanna know about all the things you like!"

 

Maya stared at her girlfriend with an odd mixture of guilt, protectiveness and wild adoration. In the end, the last one won out.

 

"Fine, but you never, EVER tell your parents about this! Or mine! Or Auggie! Or a living soul outside of this room!"

 

Riley grinned, cheering and clapping her hands. She was interrupted by a finger in her face and an intense pair of ice blue eyes.

 

“We smoke a little, we watch a movie, and we probably have sex, because all this talking about it has got my motor running.”

 

Riley extended her hand for Maya to shake.

 

“Deal!”

 

\-----

 

Lucas strolled up to room 201, raising his hand to knock, when he was provoked to sniff the air suspiciously. The pause allowed him to hear a strange combination of light thumping sounds and frantic laughter coming from inside the room.

 

The Texan weighed his options that he might be interrupting something he definitely (mostly) did not want to see, but the smell meant that whoever Maya was in their dorm room with, it probably wasn’t Riley. A light squeal pushed his curiosity over the edge. He knocked.

 

“COME IN!” Yelled two voiced he recognized, nearly overwhelmed with giggling.

 

Lucas brushed his long hair from his face before turning the knob, only to find the door stuck on a rolled up towel. He pushed a bit harder, entering to see Riley on all fours, a lavender blanket on her back and batting maniacally at a tiny red dot, while Maya sat on their bed, hysterical to the point of near suffocation as she waved a laser pointer at the ground.

 

He quickly closed the door, brushing his hair away again before breaking into a large grin.

 

“Do I even want to know?”

 

Riley didn’t answer, following the dot up the wall and under the desk with a wide eyed focus. Maya pointed at her girlfriend, her mouth still forming breathless guffaws.

 

“She…!” she gasped, “… she’s a purple cat!” With this she fell back laughing, shining the laser at Lucas. Riley followed it until finally becoming aware of her friend’s presence in the room.

 

“LUCAS!” She jumped up and immediately hugged him tight. “I’m SO glad you’re here! I love you SO MUCH! You are the best guy I have EVER met, EVER! The best man in my entire LIFE!”

 

“Uh, what about your dad?” he chuckled.

 

She looked up, eyes red and wide with sincerity.

 

“Oh, WAY better than my dad!”

 

Lucas laughed, pulling Riley off and sitting her down at their desk chair. He turned to Maya.

 

“You got her high?!” he asked, astonished.

 

“She BEGGED me to, man! BEGGED!”

 

“MAYA!”

 

Riley rushed with urgency over to the bed, kneeling to get face-to-face with her girlfriend. Tears were suddenly pooling in her eyes.

 

“Honey, what? Are you ok?”

 

“Maya, what if London never tried to get my mom?!”

 

Maya narrowed her eyes in thoughtful confusion. Lucas, meanwhile, had taken out his phone and begun recording.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Peaches, if mom never went to almost London then Lucas and I might not’ve broken up and you wouldn’t’ve told me about you love me and we wouldn’t be together and girlfriends and forever!”

 

Maya’s eyes immediately filled with tears at the horror of the thought.

 

“Sweetie, no! That’s too sad!”

 

“And I might still be dating Lucas!”

 

The girls turned to their friend, horror and sorrow on their faces.

 

“EEEEEWWWWW!” they exclaimed in unison.

 

“OK, I’m out,” Lucas said, ending his recording and sending it to Zay, Farkle and Smackle. “Maya, don’t let her outside like that, ok?”

 

Maya winked (poorly) and nodded (sort of) as Lucas left. She turned back to her suddenly frantic love.

 

“Baby, that didn’t happen! You and me are together and I love you and I wanna marry you!”

 

Riley raised up, eyes wide with surprise.

 

“Peaches, did you… did you just propose to me?”

 

Maya took a moment to replay the words she’d just spoken, hitting upon the offending group and suddenly steeling her resolve. She slid down off of the bed onto her knee.

 

“Yes! I did! I did and I am! Riley Honeypot Matthews…”

 

“Aw, I wish that was my middle name!”

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Tears burst from Riley’s eyes as she slammed forward into Maya, awkwardly grabbing and kissing her with every bit of force she could muster. Finally, she pulled back, a massive smile on her face.

 

“No!”

 

Maya laughed.

 

“Ok, whew! ‘cause we’re, like, definitely not grown-ups yet!”

 

They kissed again, softer and sweeter. When they pulled away Riley rested her forehead on Maya’s, their noses brushing lightly together. Their smiles made the room glow.

 

“Ask me again, though, ok?” Riley whispered through her grin.

 

Maya pecked her on the lips.

 

“Whatever you want.”

 

\-----

 

_Now_

 

“Aww, you guys were such dorks!”

 

Riley and Maya were holding each other, sitting across from Wren. Maya raised her head.

 

“’Were?’” she exclaimed, offended. Riley laughed and nuzzled closer.

 

“OH! WHOA!” Wren yelled, grabbing her stomach. Her mothers raised their heads together.

 

“Boy, he’s really kicking today…”

 

“Um…” Wren said, anxiously, “unless he kicked my bladder… I think my water just broke!”

 

Riley and Maya shot up from their seats, bursting into motion and frantic screaming.

 

“OH MY GOD! HE’S COMING!”

 

“HE CAN’T COME! HE’S EARLY!”

 

“ONLY A FEW DAYS! HE’S COMING! YAAAA—“

 

“NO YAYING! GET HER TO THE CAR!”

 

The mothers lifted their daughter from her chair, supporting her under each arm. She was breathing heavily, eyes wide and scared.

 

“MOM! Call Archie! He’s—“

 

“Already calling!” Riley replied, phone to her ear.

 

Wren turned to her other mother, panicked, as they walked out the door.

 

“Ma! Ma, I’m—“

 

“Yeah, you are!” Maya said, a proud grin bursting from her face. “You’re gonna be amazing!”

 

Wren smiled as she climbed into the front seat, Maya driving and Riley rubbing her shoulders.

 

“Next stop, the hospital!”

 

“Stay in there just a little longer, Riley Jr.!”

 

“SHE’S NOT NAMING HIM THAT!”

 

Riley’s retort was drowned out by the screaming of their daughter and the peeling of tires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of adding to this story at all, but I thought about all the fluffy possibilities, and, well... I have no self control, so ENJOY!

"I remember when we were holding _you_ like this..."

Maya sat in Riley's lap, mere inches from the hospital bed that their daughter laid in. In her arms was a sleeping newborn boy with just a tuft of dirty blonde hair poking out from under his cap. Wren, exhausted, was physically incapable of taking her eyes off of him.

"I wasn't this beautiful," she responded to her mother, smiling.

"I dunno... you were pretty amazing," Maya responded, her loving stare focused on her own baby.

"No baby has ever been this beautiful," Wren softly insisted. She finally turned to her right, smiling at Archie, completely unconscious in an armchair.

"He did pretty well, plum," Riley said, nodding.

"Yeah. He only passed out twice!" Wren teased lovingly.

"Well, he is half Minkus..." Maya noted.

They all chuckled as they turned back to the newest addition to their family.

"I can't believe how much I love him already," Wren managed, tears starting to fall. She looked up at her mothers. "Is this how you--?"

"Every day," they answered together.

Their daughter smiled wider than she knew she could.

Maya wiped tears from her own eyes as Riley hugged her tight.

"Ok, enough messing around! What's his name?"

Wren laughed, kissing the boy's head. He squirmed a bit but remained asleep, eliciting swoons from the assembled mothers.

"Grandma, Grandmom..." Wren began. The couple hugged tighter to contain their joy at the new titles.

"Meet Calvin..." She raised her eyes to her parents, "... Riley Matthews-Hunter."

Maya's jaw dropped. She turned to her wife beneath her, who seemed frozen with shock. Suddenly, Maya was thrown off her lap as she hurried out of the room, grasping her mouth tightly.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" The door did little to stifle the sound, but neither baby nor father were woken up.

"You did that to annoy me," Maya offered playfully, a tear escaping her eye as her wife reentered the room. She, conversely, was awash with joyful crying.

"We did it for a lot of reasons," Wren offered, grasping her mom's hand as she knelt down beside her bed. "But mostly... we want him to have all of the hope and wonder in the world." She began to cry too as she looked in Riley's flooded eyes. "So, I mean... what else could we call him?"

Riley hugged her daughter as tightly as the baby in her arms would allow, whispering a solemn thank you. When they released, Wren offered for her mother to hold Calvin. She carefully, exuberantly, accepted. As she cooed at the groggily waking child, Maya leaned on the bed.

"And here I thought I couldn't be prouder of you," she whispered to the new mother.

Wren grabbed her hand.

"You get the next one."

"I'd better!"

They laughed, holding each other close and watching Riley dance with her newest true love.

**Author's Note:**

> This story just sprung out of me in, like, an hour. No idea where it came from, and it's all over the damn place, but it was tons of fun to write! Hope it was fun to read, too!
> 
> If you feel like leaving comments and reviews, go for it! Live that dream!


End file.
